


Peace is a Lie

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: An AU, in which Jyn Erso has a twin sister.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always felt like Jyn Erso and Rey are related somehow. So in this fic they are twin sisters.   
> I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter One

Jyn Erso fan as fast as she could. For they were about to come. Time was running out.

"Rey!" Jyn called to her twin sister, who was outside, looking for her.

"Jyn!" Rey replied.

The sisters met up and went inside. Inside their parents were running around inside. Lyra, their mother, was calling a friend on the phone.

"Girls pack your things," Galen told them.

"Yes, Papa," both of them said at the same time.

The two of them rushed into their room and started packing their things as fast as they could.

"Jyn, Rey, come here," Galen ordered.

Both of them went to their father, with their bags doing over their shoulders.

"Remember, what ever I do I do it to protect you. Say you understand," said Galen.

"I understand," Jyn answered.

Galen smiled at her. "Rey?"

"I-I understand," Rey murmured.

Galen kissed both of his daughter's foreheads. Jyn embraced her father, Rey followed suit.

"I love you, Stardust. I love you, Sunrey," whispered Galen.

They let go. "I love you, Papa," Rey and Jyn chorused.

"Galen," Lyra whispered .

After a brief pause Galen said,

"Go."

Lyra took the girls out the backway. The three of them went running, but Lyra stopped them.

"Jyn, Rey," she said, without hiding the fear in her voice, "You know where to go, don't you?" the girls nodded, as Lyra took of her necklaces. She held them out to the twins, "Trust   
the force."

Lyra put a necklace on Rey first, then one on Jyn. She held her daughters, but had to let go. Rey took Jyn's hand and started jogging away. But Rey turned around.

"Rey, we have to go!" Jyn reminded her sister.

"I need to see what's going on," answered Rey.

She took Jyn to a grassy field. They laid on their stomachs. For a time they couldn't hear what anyone was saying. But they saw that their parents were talking to a man, who was surrounded by others with guns.

Jyn gasped as they saw their mother come running. Lyra pulled out a gun.

"Your not taking him!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Of course, not!" the man said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'm taking you all! You'll all come. You, your child, or children," the girls snapped their heads down, " You're all love in comfort. "

"As hostages." Lyra nodded.

"As heroes of the Empire," the man corrected.

"Lyra, put it down," Galen ordered.

"Think very carefully," said the man.

No one spoke as Lyra made her decision. You could hear a pin drop.

"You will never win!" Lyra proclaimed.

"Do it." the man commanded the armed clones.

One shot Lyra. But Lyra didn't throw away her shot. The man cried out in pain as Lyra fell.

"Lyra!" Galen exclaimed running to his wife.

"They have twins. Find them!" the man snapped.

Rey looked at her sister with the same fear that showed in Jyn's eyes. Once again the took each other bands and spirited. They ran down a hill. Reaching the place they had called 'the safetrap'. Jyn opened it and went down first. Next Rey came, closing the door tight. After climbing down a latter, both girls huddled together. Silent tears pouring down. There they waited. An hour, a day, a month. It made no difference, for Jyn and Rey had just lost their parents.

Suddenly, the door above them opened. The face of Saw Gerrera appeared.

"My children!" he called down, "Come! Come! We have a long ride ahead of us."

Jyn followed Rey up the ladder.

"Sir, where is our father?" Jyn asked.

Saw didn't answer.

"They took him. Didn't they?" Rey questioned .

"I'm afraid, so, child," Saw answered, "But I promise you will see him again."

The Empire had taken everything from Jyn and Rey Erso.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Jyn get a lesson on shooting guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on gun safety. I just got my info from a website.  
> I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter One

All Rey wanted to do something as grab one of the guns in front of her and start showing off to Saw how good she was with a gun. But Saw had the guns in a glass case, so the girls couldn't didn't get into it. Saw continued to talk about gun safety.

"What's the first rule of gun saftly, Rey?" Saw asked.

"Always great every gun as if it was as loaded," Rey answered in a board tone.

Saw nodded. "Very good, my child." He turned to Jyn. " The second rule?"

"Keep the firearm bag a safe position," said Jyn.

Rey frowned. Jyn had thought of the fancy word, Saw had taught them. She would definitely get more praise.

Their guardian grinned at Jyn. "Can you tell me the third rule?"

"Always keep your trigger finger off the trigger guard until you've decided to shot," answered Jyn.

"The last rule, Rey?" Saw said.

Rey hadn't been paying attention when Saw told them the last rule. She looked at her sister very carefully. Soon the answer came into her mind.

"Always be sure of your target," Rey recited.

The girl's were the same in the fact that they both yearned to impress Saw. They even looked a like. Except, Rey's eyes were more of a hazel and Jyn's were more green. Rey had a dimple. Rey was at least three inches taller than Jyn. But both of the girl's had pale faces and dark brown hair.

Saw opened the case. He gave a gun to Rey; the other to Jyn. Immediately, the twins pointed their guns at the ground.

"You know how to shot the guns, girls," said Saw pointing to four glass bottles pinned up against the wall. "Can you shot those bottles, Jyn?"

Jyn stepped forward. The first thing she did was close her left eye; then aimed. She was able to hit three of the four bottles. Rey was able to hit all four of them. To celebrate, the twins embraced.

They didn't know how handy being able to fire a gun would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So who's your favorite? Rey or Jyn?  
> Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
